An ink-jet printer includes a pen for selectively ejecting ink drops to produce characters or images on a sheet of paper. The pen has a reservoir for holding a limited amount of ink. A relatively large supply of ink is provided in a stationary cartridge that is mounted to the printer. A tube conducts ink flow from the ink cartridge to the pen for replenishing the pen reservoir as needed.
When the ink cartridge has been depleted of ink, it is replaced or refilled. Sometimes, it is necessary to disconnect a partially filled or filled ink cartridge from the tube. For example, it may be desirable to remove a partially filled cartridge before a large print job and replace it with a filled cartridge to prevent interruptions during printing due to insufficient ink supply. It may be difficult to disconnect partially filled or filled ink cartridges without leaking ink from the cartridge.
Some ink cartridges are constructed to be collapsed, i.e., the volume of the cartridge is reduced, as ink is withdrawn from the ink cartridge by the pen. Collapsible ink cartridges may be overfilled during refilling because certain portions of the ink cartridge are permanently deformed when the cartridge is collapsed. The permanent deformation prevents the ink cartridge from returning to its original size when refilled with ink. Accordingly, attempting to refill the deformed cartridge with the same volume of ink as originally held may cause the ink to overflow and expose the user to free ink.
The present invention is directed to a connector assembly that facilitates convenient disconnection of a filled or partially filled ink cartridge from a pen reservoir. The connector assembly includes a valve assembly having a fitment for connecting the ink cartridge to a coupler that is in fluid communication with a pen reservoir. The valve assembly has a central passageway formed therethrough and includes a valve movable between a closed position for occluding the passageway and an open position to open the passageway. The coupler is insertable into the passageway for moving the valve from the closed to the open position to permit ink flow through the passageway. An aperture is formed through the coupler so that ink may flow from the ink cartridge to the print head.
The valve is biased into the closed position when the ink cartridge is disconnected, thereby to prevent spillage of ink. The connector assembly also includes a spherical stopper for obstructing the central passageway of the fitment to provide extra protection against leaks.
As another aspect of this invention, the connector assembly and ink cartridge are made of a recyclable material.